


Oasis

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Merman Floyd, does it count as being at the beach if you're in the desert??, this is basically a beach date but without the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: Kamil and Floyd spend a nice day together at their own private oasis.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to keep Kalim's nickname from Floyd (rakko-chan) in Japanese form but I didn't so enjoy him calling Kalim little otter the whole time.

“Ah, we’ve finally made it!” Floyd cried out.

After a long trek through the desert, Floyd and Kalim hopped off of the backs of their camels. The camels, owned by Kalim’s family, stood in place with cargo attached to their sides. Kalim gently rubbed the face of his camel, smiling at the animal as if to congratulate it for carrying them through the desert for such an extended amount of time.

In front of the two boys lay an oasis. There was a noticeable dip in the sand where water once filled the area surrounded by several shriveled trees that jutted out from along the rim of the crater-like hole. 

“Little otter, where is the water? This was supposed to be an oasis, wasn’t it?” Floyd pleaded disappointedly as he looked over the sand.

“It is an oasis! Just you watch!” Kalim replied.

Kalim’s unique magic, the ability to create a mass amount of water with very little energy, stirred up within him. From his palms came a rush of energy that manifested itself into a burst of water in the air. The water rained down onto the oasis, filling up the dip in no time. The trees began to grow lively once again, their shriveled leaves perking up and becoming a vibrant green shade. A few leaves fell from the trees and floated across the surface of the newly formed pool, putting the whole scene together. 

Floyd’s mouth gaped open in awe. He smiled excitedly and almost immediately, he leaped into the depths of the water. Before Kalim could protest against this as to not get Floyd’s clothes wet, Floyd poked his upper body out of the water. Webbed fins protruded from the sides of his face and from his forearms. In between his fingers was more webbing and his fingernails were noticeably sharper. His body, now with no visible clothes on it, was a pale shade of blue with darker green-ish blue scales covering his arms, neck, and the sides of his torso. He had a long tail, presumably several feet long, that swished behind him in the water. Such was the appearance of an eel-like merman.

“The water’s so niiiice! You should come in, little otter.” Floyd beckoned Kalim over.

Kalim gestured for the camels to lay down, then slipped off his overcoat, sandals, and scarves, throwing them haphazardly across the sand near the oasis before hopping into the water to join Floyd in his baggy pants and shirt. Kalim laughed in amusement as he floated around in the water, splashing it around and letting himself get wet from head to toe. He felt cool, it was relieving to be in the water after traversing the desert for several minutes straight. Although the desert was his home and he was used to the scorching heat, nothing beat a nice swim to cool himself down. 

As Kalim laid his body on the surface of the water, Floyd swam underneath him, flicking his long tail above the water and splashing Kalim with a small wave. Kalim stopped floating and chuckled, “Floyd, I was laying down!”

“Just laying down is boring! Come swim around with me, little otter!” Floyd replied, grabbing Kalim by his waist and spinning him around in the water.

“Let go of my waist, that tickles!” Kalim responded in between giggles.

Floyd let go, dropping Kalim’s body into the water and watching him sink beneath the surface with a large plop before his body bobbed back up. Kalim made a large inhale as he resurfaced, wiping the water and wet hair out of his face before looking at Floyd happily.

It was just the two of them alone in this oasis, they could do anything to their heart’s content. He decided to be a bit romantic with his partner, so he grabbed Floyd’s webbed hands and interlocked their fingers, kissing Floyd’s lips softly. They soon pulled away after a few seconds.

“Is that the reason we came here alone, little otter~?” Floyd asked playfully.

Kalim wrapped his arms underneath Floyd’s, pulling him into a close hug, “Yes… But also because a fishy man like you belongs in water!”

With that, Kalim dragged Floyd under the surface once again, letting go of him as the other man was left to swim near the bottom of the pool. Kalim tried to look down at Floyd through the surface of the water to see what he was up to after he floated back up, but he was instead greeted by Floyd’s tail fin splashing water at him from behind. Kalim propelled forward in shock and then turned around to see Floyd grinning, his sharp teeth forming a teasing smile.

Floyd’s dropping eyes gazed at Kalim’s red eyes as Floyd got closer, closing some of the space between them. “It’s my turn to have a little fun, little otter....” Floyd said.

Soon after, Floyd wrapped his arm around Kalim, supporting his back as he leaned down to kiss Kalim’s lips softly. Kalim returned the gesture, putting his arms around Floyd. The two could feel each other smiling throughout the kiss. Floyd’s tail swiveled it’s way around Kalim’s legs, further tightening the embrace. When they pulled away, they peered into each other’s eyes for several seconds. Floyd felt uncomfortable with the amount of direct eye contact, so he broke it by quickly pecking Kalim on the lips once again.

Soon afterwards, Kalim felt Floyd tighten his tail around his legs. “Don’t think I can’t reciprocate your gesture from earlier, little otter.” Floyd taunted playfully, pulling Kalim under the water. 

Floyd himself went under the water to see Kalim swim back up to the surface. Floyd, amused with his actions, met Kalim above the water once more.

Kalim laughed, “That’s not fair, you have a tail!”

“You threw me underwater earlier, so it is fair!” Floyd told Kalim.

Kalim scoffed in a mocking way, “I guess it is.” 

Floyd swam over to Kalim, “Come here, little otter! I still have yet to squish you here.”

The merman’s hands grabbed Kalim’s cheeks, playing around with them and squishing them up until Kalim’s face resembled that of a duck. Kalim shook his head around freeing his face from Floyd’s hands, and laughed once again. “Not the squishing!” He pleaded sarcastically.

“Yes, the squishing!” Floyd replied, scrunching up Kalim’s cheeks and face once more.

After several seconds of letting Floyd squish him, Kalim broke away and swam to the edge of the oasis. His body and clothes were soaking wet as he walked out towards the camels, who were laying down peacefully. Plenty of sand stuck between Kalim’s toes as he walked across the dunes, but he was very much used to the feeling of sand, so it didn’t bother him.

“Where are you going, little otter? Are we packing up to leave already?” Floyd called out.

“Nope! I’m going to get some snacks, I think it’s time for a break!” Kalim said back.

“Alright, but I’m staying in the water for now!” Floyd dived back beneath the water, a ripple floating across the surface of the water where he had dived under.

From the cargo storage boxes the camels had carried with them, Kalim pulled out a bowl and several fruits. He pulled out bunches of grapes, a few bananas, and some oranges, as well as a golden dagger to peel the oranges with.

Kalim found a spot near the trees at the edge of the pool and stretched his legs out, sitting down with his bowl of fruit and his knife. He grabbed a banana, peeled it, and nearly took a big bite before remembering that his food was not taste tested for poison. Ever since he and Jamil, his former friend and servant, had stopped being master and servant due to Jamil’s resentment towards him, Kalim hadn’t had a person to test if his food had been poisoned. He had come from a wealthy family, and therefore it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility for people to try and poison his food. In fact, it had happened once several years back, and ever since then Jamil had been extra cautious about testing food for poison. Now that Jamil was gone, however, Kalim had to be on his guard on his own.

“Ah, whatever, it’s not like anybody would poison some fruits I got at the school shop!” Kalim said to himself.

Almost as if Kalim had summoned him, Floyd swam to the surface of the water, quickly snatching Kalim’s banana in the blink of an eye, “I can test it for poison if you’d like since sea snake isn’t here!”

“No, Floyd, it’s okay, I don’t want you to get hu-!”

Floyd took a big bite out of Kalim’s banana, he chewed and swallowed the chunk before handing the half-eaten banana back to Kalim, “It’s safe.”

Kalim laughed as he peeled the banana more, “Did you just use that as an excuse to eat half of my banana?”

“Mayyybe.” Floyd replied.

He handed Floyd the rest of his banana, “You can always ask for it, silly! It’s okay, you can have it, I have plenty more where that came from.”

“Ah, thank you so much!” 

“Would you like me to get you your own bowl of fruits, Floyd?”

“Please, I would love thatttt.” Floyd answered.

Kalim departed to get another bowl full of fruits from the cargo baskets. When he came back, he handed the bowl over to Floyd, who’s face lit up at the sight of the delectable fruit. He began to eat them up very quickly, his sharp teeth piercing through each fruit. “Don’t eat too fast, you’ll get a stomach ache!” Kalim warned Floyd.

“I’ll be fiiiiiine. I’m not going to get cramps in the water anyways, I am a merman and all.” Floyd replied.

He was right, Kalim thought to himself. Being a merman had it’s little perks sometimes, he figured. As Kalim plucked off a grape to eat, Floyd pushed his now empty bowl to the side and swam around in the water gleefully. Seeing him this happy made Kalim happy as well.

“Little otter?” Floyd started.

“What is it?” Kalim asked.

Floyd splashed up from out of the water, placing a small peck on Kalim’s lips before landing back in. “I love youuuuu~.”

Kalim blushed a bit and grinned, “I love you too.”

“When we get back, am I allowed to squish you?”

He giggled at Floyd, “Yes you may!”

“Yayyy! Squishy time, squishy time~!” Floyd chanted.

Time flew by rather quickly in the oasis. Whether it was because the two boys were enjoying each other’s company or whether it was because the blazing sun was no longer slowing their perception of time as they dipped themselves into the cool oasis water, the time went by like it was nothing. Soon, Kalim noticed the sun beginning to lower, signifying that it was the late afternoon. He knew they would have to return to their respective dorms soon enough, but Kalim cherished the time he had with Floyd in their own private oasis.

In a way, they were like each other’s oasis’ in the desert of life, relieving each other and bringing joy when in the other’s presence.


End file.
